


The heart knows best

by ArthursKnight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meredu, New Family, Space Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Meredith is forced to make a decision that could change her life forever, and she hopes she makes the right one.





	The heart knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Guardians of the Galaxy fic.
> 
> This is for @iamthehelperdog on Tumblr, who I commissioned a while back for a drawing of Rick and Merle in The Blackbird and the Dove :) (I'll post it when I'll post chapter 5, which is in the making). I hope she'll like it!
> 
> I have to say this is a bit of a mix of movie!Meredith and comic!Meredith. In both cases, we don't really know much about her, and I tried to understand her for this fic but... One can only do so much. It's something I have to remedy for sure. I wasn't sure if I could actually make it, and I am not *entirely* satisfied with it, but hey! I did it.  
> The limit for the fic was 1500 words, but it ended up being a bit more than that.
> 
> I was not convinced writing a fic for this fandom was a good idea, for reasons... But I did it. So whatever.  
> So this is an AU, clearly, but dammit! Meredith deserved better. Soooo... 
> 
> The Teen and Up is because of swearing, but meh. Nothing happens really. 
> 
> As always, English is not my first language. I want to thank @autumnslioness-dearie on Tumblr for beta-ing this work

Meredith jolted awake, her eyes widening. She looked for the source of the noise she’d heard, but the unmoving objects in the dark room stared back at her. Her heart beat painfully against her chest, making her ears pulse in the deafening silence, and cold sweat wetting her back. _What’s happening?_ Little puffs of breath formed in front of her face as she exhaled with her mouth.

“Damn me. I really thought I heard a knock on the door but that ain’t possible...” She rubbed away the sand from her eyes with her fingers. Both sides of her head ached.

The electronic alarm clock signed midnight. The light hurt her eyes, which she half-closed as she made sure nothing in the room was producing the noise.

_Oh, I must’ve dreamed it!_ Meredith shook her head, sighing. She leaned down on the bed again, closing her eyes, just as someone knocked on the door. _What?_ _Who the hell comes here in the middle of the night?_ She breathed in and out a few times, blinking to adjust her sight to the darkness of her surroundings. Sitting up, she pursed her lips and waited.

_J’son? Possible?_ Hope rose in her chest, making her smile. Two knocks this time. _Or maybe it’s just Peter tricking_ me. Meredith groaned. Helped by the light of the alarm creating a halo around her, she got up and reached for the rifle next to her bed.

“Peter?” Meredith murmured. “Is it you?” She got out of the room, rifle in hand.

Someone banged their fist on the main door, making Meredith’s heart skip a beat. A long whistling sound followed suit.

“What the fudge is going on?” Meredith whispered. Her heart sunk in her chest. She gulped, her breath fastening to the rhythm of her heartbeat. “Peter, come here!”

“Mom?” Meredith’s five-years-old son opened his bedroom’s door and peeked outside. The bright light behind him made the woman close her eyes for a moment; she blinked a few times, then got down on her son’s level, running her hand through his hair. “Who’s out there?” he held into his plushie for dear life, yet stood straight as if trying to give the impression of not being scared. _My little Star-Lord..._

“I don’t know… I thought it was you.” Meredith kissed his head, then put her arm around his shoulders. “Stay behind me, okay?”

Peter nodded in response, his body shaking. He grabbed her pajama pants, looking up at her.

Holding the rifle with both hands, Meredith walked to the front door, trying to stabilize her breath. Her feet froze against the cold floor.

“Who is it?” Meredith stood in front of the closed door, aiming the rifle at it. Peter sniffled behind her, and she straightened her back.

“Op’n up!” a manly, slurred voice answered. “We’re ‘ere to t’lk!”

“Yeah, sure.” Meredith’s eyebrow shot up. “And ye couldn’t have chosen a better time t’ do it?”

Another male voice answered, high-pitched.

“We fucked up Terran time-zones!”

“Kraglin!” the first voice yelled.

A smacking sound, then a scream made Meredith’s eyebrows shot up. She tilted her head, widening her eyes.

“Terran? Have you… Did J’son send you?”

No one answered her, yet she heard the rustle of feet against the ground. She sighed, taking courage. Dropping the rifle on the floor, she opened the door. Her mouth widened as she stared at the two men.

“You’re blue,” she heard herself say. _Wow, Meredith. Such a smart thing to say._ She shook her head.

“And yer in danger,” the blue man shrugged, clicking his tongue against his palate. An arrow attached to his belt pulsed with red light, and eyes wide Meredith took a step back.

“Is that-”

“Uhm, cap’, I reckon we should make this faster.” The other man piped in, running his hand through his mohawk. He looked around as if expecting something to happen, and his fingers rested on the holster at his hip.

“Shut up, Kraglin!” he hissed, then whispered, in a way that made Meredith hear everything. “I told you we can’t rush this, idjit! We could scare her off! And then both she and the kid are dead!”

“What are you talking about?” Meredith half-closed her eyes. She hugged Peter closer and eyed him. The child stared at the blue man with his mouth wide.

“What does the arrow do, mom?”

“It-uh... kills people, kiddo,” the blue man said, then smiled, showing a set of sharp, ruined teeth.

“How?” Peter struggled against his mother’s grip and walked towards the man, but Meredith caught him in his arms and kept him against her hip.

“Ah, maybe I’ll show ye later.” The alien looked back at Meredith, still smiling. “I’m Yondu.”

“Uhm...” Meredith bit her bottom lip. “I’m Meredith.” She took a step back, into the house, holding Peter even closer. “And you didn’t answer me. Did J’son send you?”

Yondu and Kraglin stared at each other for a moment, as if having a silent conversation, before Yondu answered.

“In a way.” Yondu sighed. His eyes were weirdly sad, and Meredith wondered why. “Let us in, I can explain.”

“Mom?” Peter let his plushie fall down. “Can the arrow man come in? So he can show me?”

“No!” Meredith shook her head. She frowned as she looked at the two aliens. “What do you want?” In her heart, she suspected what they were going to say. She had deceived herself for years, but the truth had come to bite her. She felt bile rising in her throat.

“Listen to me, woman.” Yondu sighed, and the arrow at his hip pulsed with a bright red light, moving as if it wanted to escape. When he spoke, his voice was flat. “Ego is not the person you think he is.” The man looked at the child, and his tone became gentler. “If you want your kid to live, you gotta come with us.”

“Ego?” Meredith stared at him. _Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe J’son has come back to live with us..._

“J’son, or whatever he told you he was called.” Yondu rolled his eyes, sighing. “Or his real name: Ego, the Living Planet.”

“He's the father of my child...” Meredith let the words fall, not knowing what to say. _Kill us?_

“They’re talking ‘bout dad?” Peter’s eyebrows shot up. “Why did he leave?”

“Ego wants to kill the both of you.” The blue man growled, as if getting impatient, and took a step forward, but Kraglin’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Peter gasped, tightening the grip on his mother.

“Why?” Meredith bit her bottom lip. _Why do I think he is telling the truth?_

“It’s very long to explain, ma’am.” Kraglin cleared his throat, waving his hand in front of himself as if to shove away the subject. “I don’t think we have the time for that.”

“Mom,” Peter cried. “Why did dad leave? Why does he want to kill us?”

“Sweetie...” a knot formed in Meredith’s throat, and she felt like crying.

“Come with us,” Yondu said again, his voice soft. “It’s the only way I can keep you and the kid safe.”

“Why would you want to do that?” She let the tears fall, knowing deep down they were right.

“Because I made a big mistake in the past… And the others didn’t survive.” Yondu averted his eyes. “Please,” he begged.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Meredith kissed Peter’s cheek, wetting his skin with her tears. “But there is something… I trust you.” She shook her head, as if trying to not see the truth. Yet, it was in front of her.

“You won’t regret this.” Yondu nodded, sighing in what seemed like relief, and guided her and the child to a spaceship, Kraglin behind them. She walked in without looking behind herself, hoping she made the right decision.

  


Meredith’s lips curled into a smile as Yondu put his arm around her waist, while with the other he held Peter at his hip. Her – _their_ son slept in Yondu’s arms.

“Hey, Angel,” she tilted her head, caressing Peter's cheek, and quickly kissed Yondu. Peter grabbed at Yondu’s jacket and mumbled in his sleep.

Looking at the target in front of her, Meredith lifted the shotgun and braced her feet against the floor of the Eclector. “Came here to see me fail again?”

“Nah, I reckon you’ll manage this time,” Yondu smirked, his crooked teeth shining. He kissed her on the mouth, biting her bottom lip gently, then went to sit onto a nearby chair. Peter moved in his lap, getting comfortable. They both heard him mumbled something that resembled ‘Dad’. The alien caressed his head, a soft smile on his lips.

“Ye’ve been practicing a lot.”

“Oh, yeah?” Meredith stretched her neck. She raised the gun to eye level, closing one eye to fix the target better, then fired.

The noise made her ears ring for a few moments, and she had to shake her head close her eyes for it to disappear. Opening them again, Meredith grinned. A hole stared back at her from the center of the target.

She didn’t regret her decision at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo did you like it? No? Why? Please comment!


End file.
